


Starfire: Beginnings

by Sagavan



Series: Teen Titans: Gods and Monsters [9]
Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Gen, Had to improvise with her mom's name tbh, Hernan Guerra gets a small mention, Hispanic Jon Kent, Kathy's an alien, School stuff, Self indulgent AU, Takes place 15 years after the film, This takes place in the same universe as Justice League Gods and Monsters, they live on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagavan/pseuds/Sagavan
Summary: The sun shined brightly as it began to rise up. Once the Sunday's began to peek through the bedroom curtains, Kathy yawned softly as she sat up and stretched. She had honey blonde hair which was usually in braided pigtails, bright blue eyes, and some freckles across her face and shoulders. The fifteen year old girl hopped out of bed, and began to change into a pink shirt along with some jeans. She expected today to be rather normal, yet fate would have other things to say about that.(This is the origin story of Kathy in this alternate universe, and how she discovers she isn't really human.)
Series: Teen Titans: Gods and Monsters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Starfire: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Expect the next fic to be released sometime in early to mid April at the pace I'm going at.

It was a rather normal night for Cobb Branden. The wind was blowing softly in the night, the stars were shining, and the house next to the farm was rather peaceful. The plump man was currently reading the local newspaper, about ready to go to bed. And then suddenly,

_BOOM!_

A loud noise came from outside which caused the old man to jump in fear. After shaking off the feeling of shock, he quickly ran out of the door with his rifle in hand. "Who's there?!" He yelled out as he looked around the field area. When he saw some smoke in the distance, he put his rifle away. "Not another piece of plane debris." He sighed softly as he began to walk towards the smoke to see what it was. As he got closer, he heard a faint sound that sounded familiar. When he arrived at where the smoke was coming from, the old farmer was shocked at what he saw.

It was a round silver space pod thing with dark grey accents. It was definitely not plane debris or anything else that was from Earth. What was more troubling and confusing was that the opened pod had a crying baby inside of it.

Cobb was taken aback by this, wondering what to do since he can't just leave a crying baby alone like this. After a moment, he carefully picked up the baby and began to rock it to sleep. Eventually, the baby ceased crying, and calmed down. The famer sighed in relief as he held the baby. He wasn't sure what to do with the space pod, but he guessed he would place it in the barn storage. The old man walked back to his house while carrying the baby in his arms. This was definitely a weird way for someone to get a child.

.

The sun shined brightly as it began to rise up. Once the Sunday's began to peek through the bedroom curtains, Kathy yawned softly as she sat up and stretched. She had honey blonde hair which was usually in braided pigtails, bright blue eyes, and some freckles across her face and shoulders. The fifteen year old girl hopped out of bed, and began to change into a pink shirt along with some jeans. "Morning dad!" She said to the old man as she quickly walked over to the kitchen, and took a seat. She was eager for what her father made for breakfast this time thanks to the wonderful smell.

"Morning Kathy." Cobb said as he had just finished making scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. He served his daughter the food, and made his way to the fridge to get her orange juice.

Kathy felt her mouth water as she was served the food. God she loved her dad's cooking so much. "So, what are we gonna do at the farm today?" She asked curiously as she waited for her drink to get served.

"Well the corn is about ready to be harvested, and the Hens should just have laid their eggs by now." Cobb explained as he got out a carton of orange juice, and poured it into the cup for the girl.

Kathy smiled in excitement at what her father told her. After a quick thanks when Cobb finished pouring her orange juice, she quickly devoured the meal. Once she placed the dirty dishes into the sink, she got herself ready before the school bus would arrive in twenty minutes. She did everything from brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and packing up her backpack with everything she needed. 

Once the twenty minutes had passed, Cobb saw a familiar yellow vehicle outside of the house. "Kathy! The bus is here!" He called out as he began to make pancakes for himself.

"Coming!" Kathy said as she just finished braiding her flowing hair with some rubber bands. She soon exited the bathroom with her backpack. "Love ya dad. Bye." She said after hugging her dad. The girl then rushed out of the door, and into the school bus.

Cobb smiled softly when his daughter hugged him. He waved goodbye to Kathy as she ran out of the door. As he served himself some pancakes, the old farmer thought about how lucky he was to have a child like her. 

Kathy quickly walked over to her favorite spot on the bus which was near the end of the bus to the right. As the bus began to make its way to the Metropolis High School, the girl spent the fifteen minute ride staring at the window and admiring the scenery passing by. Once the bus arrived at its destination, the students quickly walked out of the bus. With a quick thank you to the bus driver, the teen girl walked into the school building, and headed straight to her first period class.

The math teacher had already arrived to class about ten minutes earlier than the students, and was finished organizing all the math textbooks. The teacher got in front of the whiteboard as she watched her first period class flood into the classroom, and take their seats. Soon the bell rang which meant that all the students should be in their classes for the day. "Good morning students." The brown haired woman said as she began to write down this day's bell ringer. 

"Good morning Mrs. Knight." A lot of the students, including Kathy, said to the math teacher. Yet some other students were silent either because they were busy doodling, were too awkward to feel comfortable talking out loud, or doodling in the back of the classroom.

Mrs. Knight finished writing down the daily assignment for the first minutes of class. "Good morning students. Get some loose leaf sheet of paper and answer this math equation while I take attendance." She explained to the teenagers. 

Kathy quickly opened up her backpack, and got out a loose leaf paper along with a pencil case. With a pencil in hand, she quickly answered the daily algebra question as Mrs. Knight took attendance. She quickly raised her hand while saying "Here" when her name got called out before finishing up her work.

Mrs. Knight continued to call each of the students names for attendance in alphabetical order based on their last names. "Jonathan Guerra." She said after a little bit of a pause.

Kathy's good friend, who was Hispanic teen with messy raven hair, and dark purple eyes, quickly raised his hand. "Here." He said before going back to work on the bell ringer. Now, Jon didn't really seem all that important. He just looked like a regular student who happened to sit next to Kathy. Yet being the son of Superman himself, Hernan Guerra, certainly makes him more notable in the school due to his reputation and powers.

"Get your text books out and turn to page two hundred and three. Finish all the questions by the end of class." Ms. Knight told her students once the five minutes had passed.

Kathy got her textbook out and began to answer the questions. It was somewhat boring other than some students to the side that whispered about if some villains would attack the school or not. It only happened once at Jon's middle school, but it proved that something like this could happen. As the teenage girl was on question three, she felt something odd.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud…_

She started to feel like she had a small headache. Kathy thought this was unusual since she didn't remember being sick recently, but didn't think too much of it. Yet, the headache became more bothersome as she continued working on the questions. She put her left hand on her forehead, rubbing it gently to try and make this headache go away. Once she had just finished the last question, her headache suddenly got worse. She put her head down while putting both hands on her forehead as she felt blinding pain from the headache. After a few moments, she raised her right hand up.

Mrs. Knight turned her attention away from her desk computer and noticed the blonde haired girl raising her hand. "Done with your work already Kathy?" She asked, getting a little concerned by one of her hands being on the students forehead.

Kathy tried her best not to wince from the huge headache as she raised her hand. "Y-yeah. Can I please go to the bathroom?" She asked, needing somewhere more quiet to try and see why she was getting a headache this painful. 

Mrs. Knight nodded at Kathy's request. "Make sure not to take too long, and remember to use the hall pass." She told her student in a very nonchalant tone.

Kathy got up from her seat, and walked out of the classroom door while making sure to get the hall pass necklace. Of course, it was less of a walk and more of a stumble out of the door, which concerned some of the students in the class. When she got into the nearby girl's bathroom, she stumbled into one of the stalls and just stood there as the pain continued. She was just happy no one else was in the girls bathroom. The thudding and blaring forehead continued as the blonde girl did her best to ignore the pain and then it just stopped. It went away in a blink of an eye. 

Kathy was absolutely confused that the headache had just stopped instead of the pain slowly fading away. She slowly walked over to the mirror to just look at herself, and as she put her hand away from her forehead she was shocked to see a freaking vertical pink eye on her forehead. She of course started to freak out while occasionally saying "What the hell?" to herself. As if things couldn't get more confusing, she saw that her hands were on fire but the fire was pink for some reason. "Shit!" She yelled out before quickly turning the sink water on, and washing her hands. As she did so, Kathy closed her eyes as she prepared to see her hands all charred and burned. She finished washing her hands and slowly opened her eyes as she expected the worse, yet she was surprised when she saw that her hands looked unaffected by the sudden pink fire. As she dried her hands off, she was still confused by the eye on her forehead. "What the?" She quietly asked herself as she wondered if the eye wasn't drawn on her or something so she got ready to poke the forehead eye with one of her fingers. When she did so, it didn't really go as expected.

_Blam!_

Kathy felt immense pain when she did so as some weird forcefield thing went around her for a second before it expanded into a blast which caused her to get knocked back onto a nearby wall. "Ugghhh. Bad idea." She said to herself as she rubbed her pained forehead yet again. She then realized how the items in the bathroom like trash cans, soaps, and some of the spare paper towels on the ground were strewn about due to the blast. It was almost like a mini tornado happened in here. As the girl began to panic internally, she began to hurriedly pick up everything before hearing a familiar voice from the outside.

"Hey Kathy, you okay in there? Mrs. Knight sent me here to see if you're okay." Jon asked his friend from outside of the bathroom. Of course he couldn't go in there, and was just waiting outside the two bathrooms, hoping the girl wasn't hurt or anything.

Kathy became a lot more panicked as she frantically started to clean the room up. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry." She assured the boy outside as she put the trash cans back where they were. 

Jon was still hesitant to believe her because of how she stumbled out of the classroom earlier. "You sure you aren't sick? We can bring you to the principal's office if you need to go home." He suggested to the teeb girl.

Kathy felt her heart stop at the possibility of coming home, and having to explain to both the principal and her father about the alien eye that suddenly appeared. "No no, I promise I'm fine. Don't need to go home. Promise." The blonde girl reassured her best friend as she quickly put the garbage away. Even if he was the son of Superman, she didn't feel like telling him about this newfound weirdness.

Jon could tell something was up, but decided not to bother Kathy any further since it seemed like something personal. "Alright. Hurry up though. Class ends in ten minutes." The teen boy told his friend before heading back to Mrs. Knight's classroom.

Once Kathy finished fixing up the bathroom, she realized she really needed to hide her eye until she could feel comfortable enough having it in view. She took off her hair ties, and put her hair in braids while having more hair on the right side in order to cover up the eye with said hair. After she quickly got done with her hair, she got her hall pass and walked back to the classroom. The girl waved hello to the teacher as she sat back at her desk.

Ms. Knight looked over at her student, happy she was okay. "You feeling better Kathy?" She asked as she got her paperwork ready for the next period.

Kathy nodded at the concerned teacher as shs began to put her stuff away in the backpack. "Yup. It went away rather quickly. Don't worry." And just like that, the bell rang. She sighed in relief as she got up, and walked out of the classroom while making sure to hand in the textbook questions loose leaf to Ms. Knight before she exited. Even if this class period was over, it wasn't the end of the day though. _"This is gonna be a long day."_ Kathy exhaustedly thought as she made her way to her second period classroom. 

.

The school day was very nerve racking for Kathy to say the least. She constantly got questions about her hair from other students that know her well, and had exhausted how many times she used the simple excuse of trying things out. She also had to deal with the fact she has to eventually tell her dad about this which wrecked her nerves like crazy. At the very least, she didn't have gym class today because the substitute just let the kids play on their phones while sitting on the benches. After what felt like forever, the school day finally ended. She walked out of the high school with her backpack, and made her way to her dad's pick up truck in the parking lot. 

Cobb waved hello and adjusted his mirror when his daughter entered the shotgun seat of the car. "Hey sweetie. How was school?" He asked her as he started the car, and began driving his way back to the farm house.

"Went well. The substitute for P.E. was very nice." Kathy said as she buckled up before her father began to drive. She didn't know what else to say as she looked out the window, and watched the surrounding landscape.

Cobb noticed the girl was looking slightly different than during the morning before she went off to the school bus. "Did your hair ties come off earlier?" The old man curiously asked before turning on the radio.

Kathy nodded nervously, hoping her dad wasn't suspicious of her. "Yeah, during lunch. Also wanted to try a new hairstyle for the day." She quickly said to the farmer. She was awkwardly quiet for the rest of the car ride home.

Eventually, Cobb made it to the farm, and parked his car next to the house. He opened the door, and stretched his arms. The farmer was about ready to ask his daughter about what they have to do on the farm today.

Kathy quickly got out of the car, and looked at the farm. "How about I work on collecting the eggs while you harvest the corn? I promise to join you after I'm done." She asked her dad since she needed more time to think about what to do.

Cobb was a little stunned by this. "Are you sure? We always do farm tasks today." This was new to him, and he started to wonder if his daughter felt like she was old enough to do these tasks by herself.

Kathy nodded at the confused farmer. "Yup. Besides, we'll get things done quicker if we split the tasks up. Promise I'll get done with the eggs quickly." She told her father before running off to the chicken coop like she was waiting to go there all day.

Cobb watched as his daughter rushed towards the coop next to the barn. He felt like something was off with the teen girl. The large farmer decided to shrug it off as he got himself ready to harvest some corn. 

Kathy soon arrived at the chicken coop, and quickly went to work in collecting all of the eggs from the hens. She took this time to herself to begin thinking about how to tell her dad about this. _"Okay, maybe I should get it over with and tell him after I'm done. Hmm, but what if he freaks out? It's an extra eye for christs sake. What if I hide it from him? No, he'll get suspicious and I'll get found out sooner or later."_ The blonde haired girl nervously thought to herself as she finished up collecting the eggs, and began to clean them. These thoughts continued as she cleaned the eggs for a few minutes before storing them away.

Cobb was on his tractor as he was halfway done with the cornfield. He decided it was best to check on his daughter to see if she was done yet. After the man stopped the tractor, he hopped down and made his way to the chicken coop. "Kathy! Have you finished yet?"

Kathy eventually came to a decision after pacing around a little bit. She flinched softly when she heard her father's voice, and walked away from the chicken coop. "Yeah dad!" She called out as she walked to where her dad was. "Hey dad, can we head inside for a second?" She asked, trying not to show how nervous she was. 

Cobb was of course happy to see that the egg collecting had been finished, yet that quickly changed to confusion and a little bit of concern. "Are you sure? Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked with worry, fearing something bad happened to his daughter at school.

"I'm sure dad. Follow me." Kathy told the farmer as she made her way to the house. Of course she was nervous about how he was going to react, but she knew it was better to get it out of the way. She held the door open for her father before stepping inside.

Cobb went inside of the house, and thanked the girl as she closed the door for him. He took a seat on the couch. "If someone is bullying you, you don't have to keep it a secret." He assured her, even if he was only assuming what she was going to tell him.

Kathy simply looked dumb founded at the conclusion her dad came to. "What no. I swear I'm not getting bullied." She explained as she began to pace around a little. "Promise me you won't freak out?" She asked as she stopped pacing.

"Promise." Cobb nodded softly at the blonde haired girl. He could tell his daughter was nervous about something. The old man just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Kathy took a deep breathe before moving the hair out of the way, and exposed her forehead to show the weird eye to her dad. Yet the eye wasn't there at first. It was just a vertical line across her forehead that was barely noticeable.

Cobb wasn't sure what he was even looking at except for a faint line on the girl's forehead. Perhaps it might have been in injury. "Is that a scratch you got or something?"

Kathy was of course a little shocked by her father's answer. She quickly grabbed a pocket mirror, and opened it to see if the eye had suddenly vanished. When she looked at her reflection, she felt goosebumps as she saw the line in her forehead open up to expose the eye. She quickly closed the pocket mirror while making a noise in disgust.

Cobb was of course not expecting to see a goddamn forehead eye on her daughter, and jumped back in his chair a little when the eye exposed itself. "W-when did this eye appear?" He asked in utter shock.

"During first period class. I have no clue what this means." Kathy explained as she placed the mirror in her pocket, and tried to stay calm. The girl began to pace around a little again as she nervously awaited the next thing her dad was going to say.

After a little bit, Cobb composed himself as he realized what this meant. Perhaps maybe his daughter might not have been human after all. "Hey Kathy, have I already told you how I adopted you?"

Kathy stopped pacing as she nodded at the farmer's question. "Of course you have. You told me about how my parents left me on your doorstep one night since they weren't able to take care of me or something like that." She answered her dad, yet the teen girl wasn't sure what this had to do with the eye though.

Cobb could tell that the teen didn't know how she really came here, mainly thanks to him using that fake story when she wasn't ready to learn the truth. The old man decided that it was time. "Follow me." He said before walking out of the house.

Kathy raised an eyebrow before curiously following her father out of the house. "Where could dad take me to explain what was going on?" She thought to herself as she continued farther from her home and towards the barn building.

The two soon arrived at the shed of the barn, and Cobb opened the somewhat worn down door. "The truth is, I haven't really told you the truth." He said as the farmer walked over to an object covered by a blanket, and removed the cloth which revealed the space pod.

Kathy's eyes widened as she saw the strange alien looking pod. "How long did dad have this thing?" She muttered quietly to herself as she reached out, and touched the dust covered marvel. 

Cobb watched as his daughter gently touched the pod. "About fifteen years ago, this thing fell out of the sky like a meteor, and you were in it. It was so weird seeing a human baby being inside a thing like that, but I don't think you were exactly all human." He explained to the girl.

"You mean, I'm an alien?" Kathy asked as she dusted off the alien pod where she supposedly came from. The girl was half tempted to try and touch the alien eye again, but she didn't want to mess up the shed like she did with the bathroom.

Cobb nodded softly as he helped dust off the technological marvel of a pod. "I know this is a big revelation to you, but I promise we'll get through this together." He spoke to his teenage daughter, hoping his words would comfort her in case she freaked out about not being human.

Kathy took out the mirror from her pocket, and opened it up. She felt a little uneasy at what the farmer told her as she looked at her forehead again. Was she really like those aliens in those movies? "Dad, did you freak out when you realized I was an alien." She solemnly asked as she gently closed the mirror.

Hearing this, Cobb knelt down in front of the girl, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course not. Yeah it was a little weird, but you were still my child. Even if you came falling from the sky, that didn't change the fact that you're still my daughter."

Kathy' worries were eased as she felt comforted by her father's words. She quickly hugged the plump, old man tightly. "Thank you." She said softly as she was thankful to have a dad like her.

Cobb smiled sweetly as he hugged back his daughter. After a little while, he let go from the hug. "Think you still wanna help your old pops harvest some corn?" He asked as he stood up and covered the alien pod back up with the blanket.

"Of course I do!" Kathy eagerly nodded as she quickly rushed out of the shed with her father towards the tractor to get to work. There was no way some weird alien mumbo jumbo was going to stop her from helping out the farm. Even if she wasn't sure how to control the weird alien powers from earlier, she didn't have to worry about it for now. It can be dealt with later.

.

Hours had passed since then. The stars were beautiful as the night sky shined through the open window. Kathy was currently in her pajamas as she sat criss cross applesauce. The girl had been in a phone call with her friend for a little bit.

"Are you sure I have nothing to worry about? People don't usually get that big of a headache only for it to go away so quickly." Jon asked his friend as he was referring to what happened earlier.

Kathy knew that she could trust Jon if he told him about being an alien, but she felt like she needed a break from how chaotic today was. "I'm sure. You worry too much. I would tell you if something is wrong." She said to him before yawning softly. It was about ten o'clock and she was just about ready to hit the hay.

Jon paused for a little before responding back. "Alright. Make sure to tell me if something happens. Anyways, I think I'll be heading to bed. Night Kathy." The teenage boy said through the phone, trusting in his friend.

"Goodnight Jon." Kathy said as she ended the call, and placed the phone on her dresser. After she plugged the charger to the phone, she flopped down onto the bed and tucked herself in. The girl closed her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep, yet that didn't really last long. 

The wind began to howl loudly as it blew the curtains of the bedroom. It was unusual for the wind to get like this since there wasn't a tornado warning earlier.

As the wind blew loudly, Kathy decided to get up from her bed to see what was causing all the commotion. When she walked over to the window, and was absolutely shocked at what she saw. It was a white and black alien ship shaped like a disk that was right above the ground, and it was right next to the farm area. She had to see what was going on, but didn't want to wake up her father in fear of worrying him too much. "Here goes nothing." The teenage girl thought to herself as she carefully climbed out of the window, and began to run towards the alien craft when she touched the ground.

After a little bit, the alien ship gently landed in the tall wheat field. When the girl arrived relatively close to the spacecraft a door of it opened up, and lied down on the ground. As the smoke from the door cleared, a tall alien woman with green skin, blonde hair in a ponytail, and a familiar forehead eye was in the doorway.

Kathy was in utter awe at the tall lady in front of her. She's never seen an alien in person before. _"Is this my mom or something?"_ She thought to herself before mustering up the courage to say something to the woman. "W-who are you?" The blonde hesitantly asked, still unsure what would happen next.

The alien woman in the dress smiled softly at the teenage girl. "My name is Empress Kath'rn, and you already guessed by now that I'm your mother." She said kindly as she began to step out of the spaceship.

Kathy was surprised that her assumption was right. Then again, the blonde hair and pink forehead eye should've been a dead giveaway to her. "I'm Kathy. Um, this is kind of awkward. Like, imagine having your alien mom you had no clue existing until today drop in all of a sudden." She awkwardly remarked, still not over the fact that her alien mom was right in front of her.

Kath'rn chuckled softly at what her daughter said as she can tell how weird this situation was. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. I've decided to see how you were doing since it's been so long since I've sent you down to this planet." The tall woman explained as she stepped into the wheat field.

Kathy was kind of amazed by how her alien mother so easily told her why she was here, but she was just thankful the woman came here for a peaceful reason. "Why did you even send me to Earth in the first place? Is your planet gone or something?" She asked as she hoped the reason was good.

"Oh don't worry. Kroogara is very much still intact." Kath'rn calmly assured the teenager. "I sent you here in order to assess which planets should our planet stay away from like the rest of your siblings. I can see the planet has done a good job raising you." She explained as she gently ruffled her daughter's hair. 

Kathy was questioning how many siblings she had as she fixed her hair. She had a guess that she was either artificially created or that aliens reproduced quickly. 'Guessing my eye opening might have alerted you to me." She said as she could tell that her forehead eye had just opened.

Kath'rn nodded softly as she knelt down in front of her. "The psychic connection told me to come to this planet, and that you were ready to head back to Kroogara." She told the teenager as she seemed excited by the possibility of the girl coming with her. 

_"Coming to the planet with her? All the way in space?"_ Kathy couldn't believe what the woman told her. She wondered if she was really going to space, and got a little excited at the thought of doing something that only happens once in a lifetime for other people. The girl then took a moment to reconsider the offer. She looked behind her at the house along with the barn. She cared for her mother, but she cared more for her father. He raised her and taught her everything she knows and she couldn't just abandon him like that. She looked back at her alien mother, and shook her head softly. "I think I'm home already." 

"I understand daughter." Kath'rn nodded at the response before suddenly getting pulled into a hug by her human daughter. It was very unexpected but she gladly hugged back.

Kathy smiled as she hugged her mom tightly. She was so happy that she wasn't getting forced to leave. "Thank you so much for understanding." The blonde haired girl said as she eventually pulled away from the hug, wiping away the tears of joy she had. "Promise we'll meet again when I'm ready to visit."

The alien empress smiled sweetly as the girl let go from the hug. "If I ever need you, I'll make sure to visit Earth once again." Kath'rn said before getting up from kneeling, and digging through her dress pocket. She soon took her hand out after finding something. "Before I go, I want you to take this to help learn your powers." And with that, the woman handed her daughter a flat metal object that was shaped like a circle which had a pink gem thing in the middle.

Kathy held the item in her hand, a little confused about what it could be. She looked back up at her mother, and smiled. "Thank you." It was all the girl said before waving goodbye to her mother, hoping they would meet again soon. 

With one last look at her daughter, Kath'rn turned around and walked back onto her spaceship. The door closed behind her and the spacecraft soon began to fly off of the ground.

Cobb had woken up by this new wave of strong breezes, and quickly rushed outside of the house when he saw his daughter and a weird alien spacecraft outside. When he arrived to where the girl was, he looked up in shock as he watched the spaceship fly off into the horizon. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He quickly asked her when what was basically a UFO had left.

"Mom said hi." Kathy said, assuring her dad as he hugged him. "I'll catch up. You head back to the house for rest." She told her father once the hug was done. After the farmer had made his way to their home, she tapped the middle of the object Kath'rn had given her only to be surprised to see a hologram appear from the middle of the item. 

"Greetings. This is Empress Kath'rn, and I shall teach you about the powers of a Kroogarian. Tap one time to proceed and tap twice to stop until later." The small hologram alien woman explained.

Kathy took a moment before tapping the middle of the object twice. Once the hologram disappeared, she held the item close as she began to walk back to her home. It was heartwarming for her mother to help teach her about her powers, even if she wasn't there physically. "Looks like I can finally get some rest now." The girl sighed in relief before entering the house, finally having a moment of peace from all the chaos.

.

Things had calmed down for Kathy after that day. She had spent about two days learning about what her powers work and how they worked. It turns out when she caused the accidental force blast and her hands catching on fire during school were actually pretty normal powers her alien race had.

 _"When the upper eye opens for the first time, it unlocks the powers of a Kroogarian such as fire blasts known as star bolts that can be shot from the hands, psionic shields, and force fields that can be used as blasts against possible threats."_ It was the information the Holo Kath'rn explained from the information gem as it was officially called.

Since Kathy was lucky enough that the chaotic day was on a Friday, she took this opportunity to learn how to even use her powers before Monday. With the help of her father mowing the grass of the front lawn, she was able to practice while making sure not to burn anything. 

The explanation for the powers was actually pretty simple. _"A Kroogarians powers are tied to what they're thinking. The force fields and shields are fueled by thoughts of protection while force blasts and star bolts are fueled by thoughts of attack."_ The holographic woman's words were very helpful for the girl to understand how they worked. Applying that was way harder than it sounded however.

Kathy took a bit of time to get the hang of things. Heck, it took her until Tuesday to become at least decent at using the powers. While her force fields and shields were pretty easy for her to do, she had trouble with the force blasts and especially the star bolts. She couldn't even count how many times she accidentally singed the grass with the fire. During a usual Wednesday afternoon, she had come up with an idea how to use her powers and was looking through the living room closet 

The old man was a little unsure about his daughter's idea she told him. "Are you sure you want to become a superhero? Sounds really dangerous you know." Cobb asked as he watched the girl pull out some pink and purple fabric along with a notebook.

"Of course. I mean, it would be best to not waste these powers by not using them at all. What could be more amazing than helping out others with amazing abilities like mine?" Kathy excitedly said as she placed all the items she had gotten on the living room table. The girl had begun to quickly sketch out what she wanted her outfit to look like. 

Cobb sat down next to the girl to see what she was drawing. Even if he was still hesitant about the hero idea since it seems like Jon was person she got the idea from, it warmed his heart at how adamant his child was about wanting to help everyday people. 

"And there." With that, Kathy had finished her drawing. The outfit was a simple pink and purple spandex suit with black boots, purple arm warmers, purple goggles, and the information gem in the middle of the chest. "Can you please help me with this dad?" She eagerly asked as she put her pencil down.

Cobb nodded at his daughter as he looked over at the nice looking costume, and got up to get some more sewing supplies from his room. For about the next four or five days, he tirelessly worked on the outfit in between his farm work and taking care of Kathy.

The teenage girl waited eagerly as she saw the outfit slowly came together as the days passed. While her father was busy with the outfit, Kathy was busy coming up with a name for her superhero identity. As she was stumped on what to name herself, she discovered that the information gem didn't only have info about powers. She had stumbled across an interesting story while randomly tapping away at the object. 

_"A millennia ago, our planet was attacked by a powerful army that swore to destroy us. We thought we were done for as we were outnumbered, but a powerful warrior from Tamaran helped us defeat the enemy forces. She was given the name of Starfire, and is honored in the history of Kroogara to this day."_ It was what the Kath'rn hologram had explained.

Kathy was amazed by the story of how one person managed to make that big of a difference. It was decided that her hero name would be Starfire in order to honor the hero Kroogarian history. After much anticipation, her superhero outfit was finally finished on Sunday.

Cobb put the finishing touches on the outfit before handing it over to the girl. He felt so proud of his daughter as he saw her wearing the suit after she walked out of the bathroom. "Do you like it?"

Kathy smiled confidently as she put on her goggles. "This is incredible! Thank you dad!" She exclaimed happily before quickly hugging the old farmer. Once she was done hugging her father, the teen girl walked out of the door, and sat down on the porch stairs. She smiled as she looked at stars that were shining brightly that night. She reached her hand up towards the evening, and let her hand get engulfed by a small pink fire after a lot of effort. "Mom, I promise to make you proud and meet you again."

And she was going to make damn sure to keep that promise.


End file.
